


When Worlds Collide

by svgurl410



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode Related, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-12
Updated: 2011-04-12
Packaged: 2017-10-17 23:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svgurl410/pseuds/svgurl410
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver meets Clark Luthor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Worlds Collide

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: all characters belong to the CW/DC Comics  
> A/N: I wrote this before seeing 10.10 "Luthor" so it is a bit of an AU.

Though Oliver had already gotten warning phone calls from both Tess and Lois, he still wasn’t prepared for the sight that greeted him when he entered his LuthorCorp office. He strode in, as always, unaware of what he was about to face.

What he should’ve done was take notice of his secretary’s worried expression. But since he was already preoccupied with thoughts about Clark, he was off his A-game.

Which was how he ended up face-to-face with Clark, who was sitting in his chair, smirking. One look at the man and he realized what Tess and Lois were talking about. This was definitely not their Clark.

No, this man was nothing like their Clark. Their Clark was always optimistic and even when he wasn’t smiling, his eyes shone bright with kindness. _This_ Clark, on the other hand, seemed … colder and more calculative.

“Hello there, Oliver,” Clark said, sensing that he wasn’t going to speak.

“Hi,” he said cautiously. Ollie decided to get straight to the point. “Who are you?”

“Why, isn’t it obvious? I’m Clark,” came the reply.

“That may be your name, but you don’t belong to this world,” Oliver remarked. “So tell me, how did you get here and where’s our Clark?”

“You’re smarter than the other two,” Clark stated, not even fazed. Standing up, he moved to lean against the desk and continued, “I don’t know how I got here. I woke up one morning and I was in bed with Lois. As for your Clark … I’m only assuming he is in my world.” Suddenly, he chuckled.

“What’s so funny?” Oliver wondered.

“Let’s just say … if I remember last night correctly, he’ll be waking up with a surprise,” Clark said. “I’m sure Marcia and Lauren will take care of him though.”

Oliver’s jaw dropped. “Excuse me?”

“Your Clark may be a prude, but I know how to have fun,” Clark said, closing the distancing between them. “And let’s just say that when it comes to sex? Three is definitely not a crowd.”

All Oliver could do was stare at him. “So you and Lois aren’t …?”

“Lois Lane is a public nuisance,” Clark declared. “She may be gorgeous, but that’s where her redeeming qualities end. You’re the unfortunate schmuck that’s engaged to her.” Something about the way Clark said Lois’s name made Oliver think he wasn’t being completely honest about the way he felt, but another part of his comment struck him.

“Lois and I are engaged in your world,” Oliver echoed, bewildered. He hated himself for his lack of communication skills but all this information was overwhelming.

“Considering I woke up in bed with her, that’s obviously not the case in this world,” Clark noted. “You don’t seem as irritating as my Oliver. Tell me, how did you end up with LuthorCorp? I was sure Lex would be running it. Imagine my surprise when I realized that Oliver Queen was in charge.”

“Lex is dead,” Oliver informed him.

Much to his surprise, Clark just rolled his eyes. “Figures. My dear brother could be so stupid sometimes.”

Eyes widening, Oliver said, “Did you just say … brother?”

“Yes,” Clark said impatiently. “I’m a Luthor. Lionel is my father. I suppose in this world, he is to be referred to the past tense? I already discovered he’s dead.” Noticing Oliver’s expression, he added, “I’m sorry, did we not cover this?”

“You skipped that part of the story,” Oliver retorted.

Clark sighed, as if exasperated. “All right, so now you know. My brother is an idiot sometimes, but he still wouldn’t leave the company to the likes of you.”

“He didn’t,” Oliver managed. “He left it to Tess.”

Pursing his lips, Clark nodded. “Well, if he had to leave it to one of dad’s illegitimate children, at least it wasn’t Lucas. He’s not fit to run a McDonalds, much less an entire company. I doubt that’s changed here.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Oliver questioned.

“Seriously?” Clark said, sneering. “You don’t know? How clueless are you people in this world?”

“Why don’t you inform us ‘clueless people’, then,” Oliver shot back.

“Tess is a Luthor,” Clark said simply.

“That’s ridiculous,” Oliver replied immediately.

“Is it?” Clark challenged, green eyes glinting. “You don’t know much about her past. The Mercers were her adoptive family. Her biological parents, however, are Lionel Luthor and Pamela Jenkins. Seems that dear old Dad was screwing around on our mother with her own nurse.”

Tess was a Luthor? That just … no, it couldn’t be possible. Oliver’s head was spinning and he could really use a drink at this point. Seeing his reaction, Clark just grew smug.

“Did you ever even stop to think why Lex would leave the company in the hands of a random employee?” he continued. “Obviously he wanted to keep the business in the family. It’s what I would’ve done. Tess, dear Oliver, is not Tess at all but Lutessa Lena Luthor,” Clark finished triumphantly.

“Tess is a Luthor,” Oliver repeated, mind blank. How could this be? More importantly, how long had she known and hid it from them? _Damn it, Tess, just when we were starting to trust each other, you go and do this._

“Seems that this world is not so boring after all,” Clark said, snapping him out of his thoughts. “I do love to _stir_ things up.”

Circling Oliver, he said, “Since my responsibilities are null here, I will do a bit of exploring. At least I won’t have dad to answer to.”

Oliver was stunned at the underlying note of dislike in Clark’s voice. But he couldn’t focus on that. “Oh, no, you’re not leaving again … we’re going to find out how you got here and send you back to your own world.”

Clark’s eyes glittered. “You honestly think that _you_ can stop _me_?” He snorted. “Give me a break. I will do whatever I want and whoever gets in my way … well, let’s just say that they realize what a foolish move it is very quickly.”

“Are you threatening me?” Oliver asked incredulously. He didn’t like this Clark at all. More and more, he wished that their Boyscout was back. _When he returns, I swear, I will never complain about him again._ Or at the very least, he would try not to do so.

“Let’s call it a warning,” Clark said smoothly. “Not that you’ll listen. You never did.”

“I guess some things are a constant,” Oliver snarked.

“I suppose they are,” Clark replied calmly. Suddenly, he smiled. “You can figure out how to get me back. Until then, I’m going to have some fun.” He raised an eyebrow. “Unless, you want to join me.”

“Why would I ever want to do that?” Oliver demanded.

He shrugged. “The Oliver in my world is not a lot of fun. Figured I’d give you a shot. You’re not dating Lois, I’m not dating anyone … what’s the harm?”

“Some of us have work to do,” Oliver said coldly. “Not to mention my goal is to get our Clark back ASAP.”

“You seem rather obsessed with … _your_ Clark,” Clark remarked casually.

“Care to elaborate on that statement?” Oliver asked.

“You seem quite bent upon getting him home, more so than a normal friend would do,” Clark answered. His tone was light but Oliver could hear the implications. “I know that Clark is with Lois, but are you two _just_ friends?”

“Of course we are,” Oliver snapped. “Thinking otherwise is just preposterous.”

“But is that all you’ve ever wanted to be?” Clark persisted. “I see the look in your eyes when you say his name. What happened? Did Lois get there first?”

Clenching his jaw, Oliver simply said, “No. I never wanted more. Clark’s straight and so am I.”

“Lies,” Clark said, without missing a beat. “Lex told me of your … exploits when you were both in Excelsior. Clark may be straight but there is no chance in hell you are too, even if this is a different world.”

“That doesn’t mean I have feelings for Clark,” Oliver pointed out. Yes, the idea was ridiculous. Sure, the man he used to refer to as ‘Boyscout’ was gorgeous, but anyone with eyes could see that. Yes, he had admired him, wanted to protect him and just felt good around him, but that didn’t mean anything.

He used to love Tess and Lois. Now, his heart belonged to Chloe, no matter where she was. Oliver was never in love with Clark.

When he snapped out of his thoughts, he found Clark a lot closer than he was before.

“You are interesting,” Clark noted. He gave him a thorough once over. “I always noticed the Oliver in my world was sexy, but his personality threw me off.” He smiled seductively. “If you ever want to … play, I’d be more than willing to help you work out those feelings you claim you don’t have.”

“Thanks, but no thanks,” Oliver said shortly.

His rejection had no effect, at least not visibly. Clark moved, so that he was right behind him. Ollie swallowed hard, his heart racing. The way this Clark was just blatantly going after what he wanted … it was kind of hot. _No, don’t let him get to you._

His breath hot on Oliver’s ear, Clark whispered, “Your loss. If you change your mind, let me know.”

Then he was gone. Oliver was alone in his office. Taking a few deep breaths to calm himself down, he frowned. For a minute there, he was almost tempted … no, he wasn’t. He wanted nothing to do with that Clark.

What they needed was to get _their_ Clark back.

The sooner, the better.


End file.
